Une valse
by miss.shieru
Summary: Jack Crawford et Will partent à la recherche d'Hannibal, en Italie. Mais lorsque Will le retrouve, celui-ci lui propose un marché surprenant. /!\ Hannigram.


_Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Si on m'avait dit un jour que ma première fiction publiée serait une Hannigram, ça m'aurait bien fait rire! (les films de Hannibal me font peur, je ne les ai jamais vus en entier). Quoi qu'il en soit, vos commentaires sont les bienvenus, surtout si vous remarquez des fautes ;)_

 _[L'histoire se déroule après la saison 2]_

 _Enjoy~_

* * *

 _-Le néant. Rien ne m'entoure. Ni personne d'ailleurs. Je suis seul. Ce gouffre noir me submerge, il entre en moi et aspire mon âme. Je ne suis plus rien. Je suis le néant.-_

Will ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Encore ce cauchemar. Auparavant, ses nuits étaient hantées de scènes de crimes, de meurtres, de sang... Mais depuis plus d'un an déjà, ils étaient devenus bien plus vagues, plus troubles et incohérents. Quelques rares fois encore, il revoyait son éternel compagnon, ce majestueux cerf. À l'agonie toujours.

L'annonce de Jack Crawford concernant leur réhabilitation au FBI en tant « qu'agents spéciaux sous surveillance » n'y avait pas changé grand chose, contrairement à ses espérances insensées. La cour avait jugé qu'au vu de leur proximité avec le docteur Hannibal Lecter, ils étaient leur meilleure chance d'arrêter celui-ci, et cela où qu'il se trouve. Elle avait donc favorisé l'arrestation du docteur à la sanction des agents hors-la-loi, et décidé de prendre des risques.

_ D'après les recherches de mes collègues, Hannibal se trouve actuellement en Italie, mais la ville exacte reste incertaine, avait informé Jack. De petites vacances en Europe s'imposent, qu'en pensez-vous, Will ?

Évidemment, il ne s'agissait là en rien d'une demande. Mais Will accepta de bonne grâce. Il voulait revoir Hannibal. Lui faire payer ses abominations, tirer un trait définitivement sur leur passé commun, et mettre un terme à ce cauchemar.

Le voyage en avion et le stress avaient rendu Will malade.

_ Ma fièvre est de retour, avait-il sourit sarcastiquement à l'inspecteur. Ça ne m'était plus arrivé depuis...

Il s'interrompit, mais Crawford n'insista pas, ne le regarda même pas. Il y avait comme un malaise entre eux, Will refusant obstinément de parler de ce soir-là.

Les recherches de la section d'investigation les avaient conduis à penser qu'Hannibal se trouvait assez probablement à Venise, ville privilégiée en cette période de Carnaval. De plus, un grand bal masqué avait été organisé par un cuisinier talentueux ayant récemment acheté une immense demeure.

_ Il sera peut-être difficile d'identifier Hannibal, prévint Jack Crawford. Restez bien sur vos gardes. Je suppose qu'il est inutile de préciser qu'il faudra éviter de toucher au buffet ?

Will opina du chef. De toutes les choses auxquelles il devait penser, une futilité le tracassait : comment serait paré le docteur Lecter ? Cette interrogation le rattrapait jusque dans ses rêves, déformant le cerf, le transformant en bêtes incongrues. Il mit cela sur le compte de la fièvre.

 _-Une lumière. Non, juste une lueur. Il fait si froid...Il y a du vin dans ma gorge. Ou peut-être du sang ? Le goût est confus à vrai dire. Encore ce cerf. Il semble si triste, si seul. Blessé. Pourquoi a-t-il remplacé la lumière ?-_

Will se passa un grand coup d'eau sur la figure.

_ Je suis bien pâle aujourd'hui. Ce masque ridicule me servira au moins à couvrir les dégâts.

Après avoir fini de se préparer, il passa devant le grand miroir de la chambre d'hôtel. Son déguisement n'était pas des plus incroyables, et il ne l'avait enfilé que sous la contrainte, car selon Jack, il fallait « absolument se fondre dans la masse » et les costumes, s'ils allaient dissimuler l'identité du cannibale, masqueraient tout aussi bien les agents du FBI.

Le jeune homme avait de plus pris le soin de changer d'après-rasage en arrivant sur le territoire italien, s'étant remémoré le conseil de son ex-psychiatre.

Ils arrivèrent sur le pavillon de la demeure sur les coups de vingt-et-une heures. C'était une grande villa, certainement très coûteuse, que l'on devinait richement meublée. L'obscurité entravait l'analyse du jardin par le jeune agent spécial, mais il le savait bien entretenu, sûrement assez fleuri, au vu des quelques bosquets sombres. Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à cet homme qu'il avait greffé à un arbre, en remplaçant ses organes par des fleurs vénéneuses. Il grimaça. D'après les lumières vives qui filtraient des nombreuses fenêtres pour se plonger dans les eaux noirs de la ville, la fête battait déjà son plein.

_ Espérons que nous ne soyons pas trop en retard, plaisanta l'inspecteur sans sourire.

Will répondit tout aussi joyeusement :

_ Espérons surtout que notre hôte nous accueille comme il se doit.

Comme ils s'y attendaient, la salle de réception, décorée avec goût et rappelant l'ancien bureau du docteur, était bondée. Du beau monde, bien entendu : belles femmes, riches hommes d'affaires de tout le pays. Des serveurs proposaient des coupes de champagne pleines et des amuses-bouches en circulant parmi les convives. Will était loin de se sentir à l'aise au milieu de cette foule assourdissante qui transformait la musique en bruit de fond. Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui dérangeait le profiler. Il n'y avait aucune odeur, aucune trace de viande, quelle qu'elle soit dans la salle. Des légumes, des fruits, du vin, des gâteaux en quantité, mais pas de viande. Seulement un amas de divers poissons et crustacés, colorés et indistincts dans trois grands plats ovales. Jack l'avait remarqué aussi.

_ Peut-être nous sommes nous simplement trompés ? suggéra-t-il.

_ Non...non. Ça ne peut pas être un hasard.

« Il veut nous dire quelque chose. Ou alors, il veut fêter quelque chose. ». Will garda cette pensée pour lui, comme s'il avait peur des conséquences de celle-ci.

_ Je vais inspecter cet étage et interroger les invités, suggéra Jack, vous, montez à l'étage supérieur. Il ne s'est peut-être pas mêlé au monde.

Tandis que Jack approchait d'un groupe de personnes près des vitres, Will hésitait encore à monter les escaliers, visibles depuis l'entrée béante, situés dans le couloir.

Mais soudain, un violent craquement se fit entendre et deux battants au centre du plafond s'ouvrirent, laissant tomber, plutôt que descendre, deux femmes accoutrées en anges déchus, ailes brisées et tenues en lambeaux, ne couvrant que le nécessaire. La musique reprit de plus belle dans le silence étonné, et une partie de l'audience entreprit de valser sous les femmes dansantes suspendues.

Mais ce n'est pas cet extravagant spectacle qui attirait le regard de Will. Il fixait un point à l'opposé de la scène. En retrait de tous, il se tenait debout, droit, visage découvert, dans les escaliers que Will s'apprêtait à escalader. Il regardait Will avec un léger sourire, presque indicible.

Précédent sa propre pensée, il courut dans sa direction et arracha au passage son masque ridicule. De toute manière, à quoi bon le garder, étant donné que le cannibale semblait l'avoir reconnu ? Montant les escaliers quatre à quatre, il vit le docteur refermer calmement une porte en bois vernis derrière lui. Il se rua dessus, l'ouvrit et s'arrêta à l'entrée.

Au fond de la pièce, le docteur Du Maurier était attachée sur une chaise, évanouie, semblait-il. Le jeune homme marcha vers elle pour la libérer, mais il avait oublié la présence de son hôte. Celui-ci se glissa dans son dos.

_ Bonsoir Will, ravi de vous revoir.

Sa voix, étrangement froide et faible, fit sursauter l'interpellé. Il s'immobilisa au centre du petit salon, retenant ses pulsions meurtrières trop longtemps enfouies. Le brouhaha de la salle de réception était à présent à peine audible et s'était changé en rumeur.

_ Ne tentez rien pour Bédélia. Je ne le permettrais pas.

_ Vous pensez réellement être en mesure de donner votre accord pour quoi que ce soit ? s'emporta le jeune homme.

_ Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit, je la tuerais. Si vous accédez à ma demande, je serais vôtre après ce soir.

Surpris par une telle offre, Will se retourna et planta son regard dans celui du meurtrier. À son grand étonnement, c'est un homme fatigué, aux cernes creusées et aux traits tendus qui se tenait devant lui. Peut-être était-il malade ?

Hannibal avait toujours été le genre d'homme à tenir parole, trouvant les mensonges directes trop impolis. C'est pourquoi Will demanda à mi-voix en détournant le regard, tentant de masquer sa colère :

_ Vous serez mien ? Vous vous livrerez au FBI ?...

_ Ou je mourrais, selon votre bon vouloir.

Will dirigea son regard vers la femme.

_ Elle est vivante ?

_ Oui.

Il prit une grande inspiration, craignant le pire.

_ Que voulez-vous de moi ?

_ Une nuit en votre compagnie. Et surtout une valse.

_ Et...et si je refuse ?

Un regard pesait sur lui. Le docteur ne répondit pas immédiatement.

_ Du Maurier mourra, et peut-être que vous aussi. Vous perdrez votre meilleure chance de m'avoir sans violence. Après un si long voyage et tant d'efforts, ce serait regrettable. Vous savez bien que même dans cet état, je reste le plus fort de nous deux.

Will réfléchit longuement, en évitant aussi bien de regarder la femme blonde que son ancien psychologue. Il n'avait effectivement pas la force de se battre, et il pouvait, pour une fois, tenter de résoudre le problème pacifiquement. Il pouvait bien supporter le meurtrier une nuit, après toutes les fois qu'il avait dû aller le voir en sachant qui il était. Et si les choses tournaient mal, il avait sur lui de quoi agir rapidement. Il ferma les yeux un instant.

_ Je... Je ne sais pas danser.

_ Pardon Will ?

Il se tourna vers son interlocuteur en écartant les bras de son corps et en baissant la tête.

_ Je ne sais pas danser.

Hannibal sourit.

_ Ce n'est pas bien compliqué, approchez.

Will se dirigea lentement vers le docteur, méfiant. Hannibal appuya sur un bouton de son lecteur, qui était à porté de main, comme s'il avait déjà tout programmé.

_ J'ai consacré beaucoup de temps au choix de la musique. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

Il posa lentement une main sur le dos de Will, sans lever la tête. Il l'aida à se positionner, rapprocha leurs corps. Le jeune homme, très mal à l'aise, eut un mouvement de recul, et Hannibal le serra un peu plus fort, pour l'empêcher de fuir. Son esprit était confus. Le profiler éprouvait un étrange sentiment : il souhaitait fuir loin de ce monstre, mais une partie de lui le faisait avancer vers lui. Sûrement le sens des responsabilités, ou la fièvre.

_ Suivez mes pas, doucement... Plus près... c'est presque ça.

Will, à demi endormi par les médicaments, la maladie, et la chaleur de ce corps trop proche, se laissait faire, tout en réfléchissant. Devait-il trahir la confiance du docteur et profiter de l'occasion ? Ou allait-il continuer cette danse insensée, discuter avec lui tout la nuit, et réprimer ses envies de meurtre ? D'ailleurs, jusqu'où pouvait-il les refréner ? Hannibal parlait doucement à son oreille, et il l'écoutait distraitement, jusqu'à ce qu'il rapproche un peu trop ses lèvres de son lobe.

_ Que faites-vous ?

_ Hum...pardon. Vous avez changé d'après-rasage ?

_ Hannibal ?

Un soupir lui répondit.

_ Que disiez-vous juste avant ? tenta-t-il pour rompre le silence.

_ Rien de bien important.

Il se sépara soudain de lui, et Will remarqua qu'ils n'étaient plus dans la même pièce.

_ Comment ? A quel moment ?...

Hannibal pencha légèrement la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Will comprit que sa fièvre devait avoir empirée. Et son cavalier semblait l'avoir envisagé aussi. Il s'approcha de nouveau et plaça le dos de sa main sur son front.

_ Vous êtes chaud...

Will leva une seconde les yeux vers le docteur, mais les rebaissa aussitôt. Son regard était ardent et contenait sûrement autant de chaleur fiévreuse que le corps malade de Will. A cet instant, le jeune homme comprit. Il leva lentement la tête, les lèvres entrouvertes. Hannibal profita de cette brèche et se pencha sur lui, embrassa doucement sa bouche.

_ C'est ce que vous vouliez depuis le départ. Vous êtes heureux ? chuchota-t-il en essayant de masquer son dégoût.

_ Qu'en pensez-vous ?

_ Pourquoi avoir fait tout ceci ?

Il fit quelques pas en arrière. Hannibal se dirigea vers un canapé, et invita son ancien patient à s'asseoir sur celui d'en face, comme ils le faisaient autrefois. Il accepta, pensant qu'il gagnerait bien plus à obéir qu'à tenter quoi que ce soit. Sa curiosité le guidait. Hannibal n'avait jamais rien montré allant dans ce sens. Du moins, pas aussi explicitement.

_ Je suppose que vous avez dû remarquer l'absence de viandes au buffet.

_ Je l'ai remarqué, oui, acquiesça Will en fixant un point dans le vide.

Sa voix tremblait, et il lui semblait ne rien voir. Seule la voix monotone de son ancien psychiatre lui parvenait encore de ce monde.

_ Depuis notre séparation, j'ai beaucoup repensé à tout ceci. Je regrettais beaucoup de choses. J'aurais dû fuir, comme vous me l'avez dit. Mais vous ne le vouliez pas, à la vérité...

Il se leva brusquement, faisant peur à Will, et se dirigea vers une commode qu'il ouvrit et en tira une bouteille de vin. Pendant qu'il remplissait deux verres, il poursuivit son monologue.

_ Je me suis alors rendu compte de plusieurs choses, mais la plupart de ces choses n'ont plus d'importance. La seule qui n'a jamais cessé d'en avoir, c'est que je vous apprécie, Will.

Il ne répondit rien, et prit le verre tendu. Il savait que boire dans son état actuel n'était pas raisonnable, mais avala tout de même une gorgée pour détendre sa gorge nouée et se réveiller un peu. Tout ceci semblait si peu réel, il devait délirer, une fois de plus.

_ Je voulais que vous me retrouviez. J'ai fait des efforts pour vous. Et je me suis affaibli.

Le jeune homme leva un instant ses yeux vers le docteur.

_ Quel genre d'efforts ?

Il sourit.

_ Quel genre d'efforts, selon vous ?

Il resta muet, n'osant supposer une chose trop folle. Mais le docteur semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées et fit un sourire plus large. Il se leva de son fauteuil, et surplomba Will de toute sa hauteur.

_ C'est exact. Je n'étais plus en mesure de le faire, de toute évidence. Notre étreinte me revenait à l'esprit chaque fois que j'étais sur le point d'ajouter une touche à ma fresque. Je ne pense plus être capable d'avancer, alors à quoi bon continuer à me cacher en terres étrangères ?

Will ne savait que répondre à ces avances. Lui aussi, il avait souvent repensé à cette nuit sanglante, bien qu'il ne souhaitait en parler avec personne. Mais il avait été clair avec Hannibal à ce moment-là.

_ Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne vous pardonne pas. Je ne peux pas vous pardonner !

Il s'était levé, et tournait autour du docteur, comme s'il cherchait ses mots près de lui.

_ Je ne peux pas vous pardonner. Pas après ce que vous avez fait, pas après Abigail, Alana...

Il subit l'étreinte d'Hannibal, venu dans son dos, avant de finir sa liste.

_ Chhhut, murmura-t-il en posant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Je le sais. Je vous ai influencé..mais vous m'avez influencé aussi. Je ne compte pas vous forcer au-delà de cette nuit. Je voudrais simplement une trêve, savoir que ces efforts n'ont pas été vains.

Will réfléchit un instant. Hannibal était en position de faiblesse. Il pouvait peut-être le vaincre tout de suite, sans avoir à attendre toute une nuit et subir ses embrassades ? Mais avec ce que venait de dire le docteur, ses cauchemars prenaient un sens. Il savait qu'Hannibal n'était pas le seul à avoir des sentiments confus depuis leur séparation, bien qu'il ne pouvait qualifier les siens. Son corps entier réclamait un dernier chapitre moins violent, il voulait laisser une dernière chance à son ancien psychiatre.

_ Vous acceptez ?

Il se détacha de lui et le scruta intensément, avec un regard que Will ne lui connaissait pas, suppliant et anxieux.

_ Je vais essayer. C'est votre dernière nuit de liberté, je veux bien me montrer docile au moins en souvenir de...

Une quinte de toux le fit taire. Hannibal l'attrapa par les épaules et le dirigea vers le lit où il s'assit. Il se hâta de prendre son verre de vin et lui fit boire.

_ Je ne peux pas aller chercher de l'eau tout de suite, je suis désolé.

_ Ça ira.

Tandis qu'il réfléchissait à sa situation actuelle, son téléphone coupa le silence. C'était Jack.

_ Où êtes-vous Will ? Will ?

Il hésitait quant à sa réponse. Hannibal, accroupit à sa hauteur, le regardait froidement, visage dur. Le jeune homme avait fait une promesse, il attendait de lui qu'il l'honore.

_ Je suis à l'étage. J'ai la situation bien en main...

_ Vous êtes avec Hannibal ? s'écria-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de terminer.

_ Oui, mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne crains rien. Prévenez la police, le FBI. Dites-leur de venir à cette adresse, demain, à neuf heures. Je me porte garant de tout.

Jack mit du temps à répliquer. Il soupira.

_ Je vous fais confiance, Will, tout comme la dernière fois. Ne me décevez pas. Vous ne craignez vraiment rien ? Sommes-nous entendus ?

_ Je suis hors de danger. Bonne nuit Jack, à demain.

Il raccrocha sans attendre de réponse. Sa voix n'avait pas tremblé ni hésité un seul instant. Il tenait réellement à mettre le tueur en confiance. Ou alors espérait-il autre chose ?

_ Merci.

Hannibal était sincère. Un silence pesant se fit ressentir. Le docteur le rompit.

_ Je sais que c'est égoïste, mais j'aurais préféré que vous ne soyez pas si mal en point pour nos derniers moments ensemble.

_ Pourquoi parlez-vous de « derniers moments » ?

Hannibal semblait surpris par la question.

_ Vous désirez bien ma mort ?

Il l'avait formulée de manière certaine. Will ne pensa pas avoir le choix dans sa réponse.

_ Oui, c'est pour cela que je suis venu.

Hannibal se retourna.

_ Soit. Votre vœux sera exaucé.

Ils burent encore quelques verres, en parlant très peu. Hannibal regardait beaucoup le jeune homme, comme s'il voulait le conserver dans sa rétine. Will évitait le contact visuel, comme à son habitude. Mais il se sentait mal de le faire.

_ Vous semblez épuisé, Will.

Il suspendit sa phrase. Le jeune homme le dévisagea, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il cachait. Tandis que lui n'avait pas bougé du bord du lit, Hannibal avait en revanche essayé tous les recoins de la pièce, comme s'il y cherchait quelque chose, une solution.

_ Je vais vous chercher de l'eau, et vérifier que tout va bien. Jack n'a pas rappelé, c'est une bonne chose, il vous fait confiance. Je vous laisse vous préparer, vous trouverez des vêtements dans cette penderie, prenez ce qui vous conviendra le mieux. Je ne serais pas long.

Il referma la chambre à clé derrière lui.

Lorsque Hannibal revint dans la chambre, Will paraissait déjà endormi. Il déposa doucement les affaires sur la table de chevet, pour ne pas le réveiller. Il se servit ensuite un verre de vin supplémentaire et s'assit sur un fauteuil, faisant face au jeune homme. Même s'il semblait bien dormir, le docteur doutait que ses rêves soient agréables, il l'étaient si rarement. Hannibal approcha le verre de ses lèvres et se ravisa. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il éprouvait de la peur. Et il était triste. Il aurait voulu que les choses se passent autrement, mais c'était impossible. Will avait fait son choix, et contrairement à lui, il n'était pas en proie à des troubles. Il soupira et se leva lentement. Il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire pour mettre fin à ses souffrances. Will avait fait le bon choix.

Le jeune homme entrouvrit un œil. Une présence dans la pièce le dérangeait. Il constata que le docteur était de retour, mais ne dit pas un mot. Il le vit remuer son verre étrangement avant de le vider d'une traite. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son lit et l'embrassa sur le front. Le profiler émis un bruit de désapprobation. Hannibal dû mal l'interpréter et descendit sur sa joue, puis ses lèvres. Will le repoussa de la main.

_ Non, j'ai suffisamment chaud comme ça, prétexta-t-il, gêné.

Hannibal rit de bon cœur. Il s'allongea à côté de lui et mit sa main sur le ventre du brun.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

_ Nous avions dit « une nuit ensemble ». Je dormirais donc avec vous.

En temps normal, il se serait révolté, mais il était trop malade et épuisé pour montrer son mécontentement. Il répliqua donc simplement :

_ Ne tentez rien d'étrange ou je brise notre accord. Je n'ai jamais donné mon consentement pour ce genre de choses...

Nouveau rire franc du docteur. Il se redressa et vint s'allonger sur le torse de Will.

_ Vous êtes bien trop distant, Will. J'espère que vous rencontrerez un jour quelqu'un qui vous fera changer, tout comme vous m'avez changé.

Il marmonna quelque chose, et posa négligemment sa main sur la nuque d'Hannibal. Il remonta vers ses cheveux, et le caressa comme il aurait caressé un chien abandonné en manque d'affection et un peu trop collant. Il était triste, et se sentait coupable, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il ne voulait peut-être pas la mort d'Hannibal finalement. Un emprisonnement pouvait suffire, non ? Et puis il s'était corrigé en un an, il n'était peut-être pas un cas désespéré. Et Will pouvait aussi profiter de sa faiblesse envers lui pour l'aider.

Sa pensée rêveuse fut interrompue par les mains baladeuses du psychiatre. Elles remontaient lentement le long de son torse, sous son haut. Il semblait aussi s'affairer dans son cou. Il ne put retenir un gémissement avant de pousser violemment le docteur sur le côté.

_ J'avais dit non !

_ Vous sembliez distrait, je voulais vous rappeler que vous êtes censé être avec moi toute la nuit.

Il sentit la température de son corps augmenter.

_ Je suis fatigué, Hannibal. Et malade. Laissez-moi.

Avec beaucoup de regrets, l'assassin consentit. Il demanda avec une certaine pudeur :

_ Puis-je dormir dans vos bras ?

Will se retourna sans répondre. Il s'endormit peu après.

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par une étrange sensation. Il n'avait pas rêvé, ou alors il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il regarda l'heure sur sa montre, sous son oreiller. Huit heures et demi. Il devait se dépêcher. Il se tourna vers son camarade de chambre. Il était tourné vers lui, les yeux clos, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. « Il doit faire un agréable rêve plein de sang et de corps humains ».

Il le secoua doucement pour le réveiller. Rien. Il tenta plus fort en l'appelant.

_ Hannibal ? Hannibal, debout. Il vous reste une demi-heure...

Une image lui traversa soudain l'esprit. Il posa deux doigts dans le cou du docteur, en espérant se tromper. Rien. Il était mort.

_ Non, non...

Il le positionna sur le dos, et tenta de le réanimer. Sans succès. Il se leva ensuite et examina le verre de vin sur la table de chevet. Une pellicule blanche s'était déposée au fond du verre. Il jeta le verre dans un mouvement de colère, qui se brisa. Une fois de plus.

_ Non !

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, la tête entre ses mains. Hannibal avait lui-même exécuté sa punition. Et Will le regrettait amèrement.

Lorsque Crawford et son équipe arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent le jeune homme encore dans cette position. Il n'avait pas bougé, même en entendant Jack entrer et lui parler. Lorsqu'enfin il releva la tête, sous la pression de son ami qui lui tapotait l'épaule, il avait les yeux rougis, le teint pâle et le visage humide de larmes. Il ne savait pas au juste ce qu'il pleurait. C'était pourtant bien la fin qu'il pensait souhaiter. Mais cela ne lui convenait pas. Une fois de plus, Hannibal l'avait manipulé.

_ Du poison, ça ne lui ressemble pourtant pas, il a un grand respect pour la nourriture..

Will ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait pas répondre.

_ Il vous a violenté ?

_ Pardon ?

Sa voix était faible. Elle ne lui appartenait pas.

_ Est-ce qu'il vous a fait du mal ?

_ Non.

_ Ne me mentez pas Will, la marque sur votre cou indique le contraire.

Surpris, il se leva et se dirigea vers le miroir au-dessus de la table de chevet. Il avait effectivement une trace de morsure, assez profonde. La chaleur de son corps avait dû l'empêcher de ressentir la douleur sur le moment. Et la froideur de ses propos d'accéder à la dernière demande d'étreinte du tueur. Son cœur se serra. Il n'osait pas regarder le cadavre.

En sortant de la maison, Will put admirer le parterre de fleurs. Son nez n'était pas assez développé pour toutes les sentir.

_ Est-ce que tout va bien, Will ?

Question idiote. Il répondit néanmoins :

_ Nous avons réussi, Jack. Désormais, tout ira bien. Les choses vont rentrer dans l'ordre.


End file.
